The new Smash Generation
by JustRandomStoriesAboutWhatever
Summary: Things are changing in in the Smash Brothers tournament. With a slew of new changes and new roster additions, how will both the old and the new fighters come to terms with the change?
1. Auditorium

The new Generation of Smash

With all of the changes that are soon coming to the Smash Brothers tournaments and universe, comes with a slew of new arenas, places, items, and most importantly, combatants. To join up with the current combatants it is usually the need to make the proper living quarters that commonly comes as the _last_ step in the construction agenda, seeing as the members already have perfectly functioning rooms with plenty of room already. This means that the new-coming fighters that are joining the new roster get to room-up with the existing members that they probably don't even know! Doesn't that sound like fun?  
Well, it varies…

Have you ever felt like the person that you're 'grouped-up with' per-se seems like it's not the best choice they could have made? At least at first, Well…

"Okay my money maker- I mean, Smashers, today is a very special day for most of you guys, but mostly for me. I hope you've guessed it already, that's right, everyone. **The next generation of Smash is soon upon us!** A new smash brothers tournament along with a slew of new changes to both the existing combat locations and institute locations such as the cafeteria and training location, that will be re-worked into a functioning fighting stage, will take place over the next couple of months, so be prepared to see some new stuff and a lot of people working on it that are usele- I mean, people who should not be bothered because they are busy."

Sitting up on the stage in the auditorium is a sandbag, it doesn't seem like anything special at first glance, but if you're part of the Smash Brothers Brawl roster you'd know it all too well. This sandbag is equipped with a special speaker inside of it that the still name-less and faceless owner of the smash brothers' legacy uses to communicate to the members anonymously. You may think '_oh, why doesn't he or she just stand up on the stage and talk_' or '_why the heck would you use a crappy old sand bag for something like that_' or something along those lines, but I'm sure it has to do with some sort of thing about having hard-core fighters working for you and them being able to beat you to a pulp if you make them unhappy type of situation, especially in a place that has no law against that sort of thing.

"Also," the speaker-bag continued, "We will be adding some new combatants to the roster, as we've always have. But this time, we feel that getting to know your opponents sooner before you beat them up will help there to be much less personal conflicts between the fighters, which isn't really a good in the long-run."  
A loud mechanical whirring is heard from up on the stage, startling the audience, as the speaker-bag begins to pivot on the spot VERY slowly, finally stopping when its 'eyes' or I guess, cameras, are facing none other than Mario, who then slumps down in his chair, tipping his hat down to cover his eyes as it doesn't reach over his large nose. Then sack then slowly starts pivoting over to look at the King Koopa, Bowser, on the opposite side of the auditorium from where Mario is, who gives a cocky grin towards the bag and then towards his rival as the Speaker-bag begins to, again, slowly turn back to its original positioning.  
"Any-who" continues the bag "I have decided that it's best to introduce the new combatants sooner before later, so, without further a-due…"

Suddenly, the Pokémon, Lucario, emerges from behind between the closed curtains; he slowly walks up towards the speaker-bag. Standing beside it, he then kicks it with all his might, launching it somewhere far back-stage. A loud thud is heard followed by someone in the back room behind the stage crying out "My Leg!" as Lucario retreats down the stairs of the stage stage and into his usual seating position.

The curtain begins to part slowly…


	2. New Fighters

New Fighters

'_Okay, okay, don't panic, it's just about, uh, thirty contestants out there that don't want to be disappointed and that I'll eventually have to beat-up. Okay, I have to relax; deep-breathing will help me… Okay, in through the nose, out through the- GACK_

Interrupted and startled by the sudden jolt of Lucario dashing up onto the stage, she decides that looking to see how nervous the other three new contestants are feeling. First, right next to her is the Villager, she's not too sure of his name, but he doesn't really seem to talk at all so there's no real point in asking other than to have an awkward situation, however, he doesn't even seem to be phased at all by the thought of being introduced to a slew of people he'll need to beat up just for the enjoyment of others, in fact, I think he looks even happier than usual, thought it's extremely hard to tell by him almost always having that same, somehow emotionless smile upon his face.

Looking up, she can see the intergalactic princess herself, Rosalina. '_Wow'_ she thought, '_she's actually rather beautiful, and that dress is really nice, I wonder where she got it.'_ She shakes her head, trying to forget that thought of even asking her, '_It's probably weaved out of the cosmos or the stars or something.' _She doesn't seem too nervous either, it's pretty expected of a princess to be used to a whole lot of meeting, introductions, and waving at people she doesn't really care about, the only difference about this is she will eventually be kicking all of them in the face at some point or shooting them with stars, whatever.

Bringing her head back around behind her to look at none other than the Rockman himself, more commonly known as Mega Man, he looks pretty much confident as always, unlike herself and the other two here, he's a true hero. Sure, Rosalina and her Luma have helped Mario save something somewhere before, but that's nowhere near as heroic as someone like Megaman, since he did it by himself several times and wasn't just helping someone else. '_Gosh, that's a pretty mean thing to think about Rosalina'_ she thought to herself, '_But it __**is**__ sort of true… but I guess I can't really judge her for that, she's still quadruple the amount of hero __**I**__ will ever be…'_

Turning back to face to curtain, just as it's about to open, she thinks to herself, sighing internally, _'I honestly think this might have been a mistake… I mean, everyone here is so much more important and iconic than me, Mario has saved a kingdom countless times, and even the galaxy on occasion, Kirby too, he's saved quite a lot of worlds and places, Zelda, Peach, and Rosalina are gosh-dang __**Princesses'. **__What do I do? All I do is teach people about Fitness and healthy life-styles… even the Villager had became a mayor, accidently I may add, and turned just a regular patch of land a couple of people lived on into a huge, thriving town while simultaneously building his dream home AND becoming rich ._

She almost didn't notice, but the curtains had opened just enough to show only her on stage at the moment, her pale white face figuratively lit on fire with embarrassment, she pretty much was just frozen in place but she did try to smile. Then, the curtains jolted open some more, revealing the Villager, who struck an entertaining pose that got a couple of smiles and giggles from the audience, next was Rosalina whom had began to wave elegantly at the audience, Luigi and his Brother, Peach, The Kongs, Yoshi, and even Bowser began to jump up in applause, Luigi shouted out something In Italian that she had assumed meant something like "Yeah! You go, Girl!" and finally, Mega Man, who, when just his iconic blue arm cannon was shown, got the entire roster to roar in applause and cheer.

The ground below me began to rumble and I jumped up in fright, stepping over to the side just in time as a hidden trap door below me gave out and the Speaker-bag began to rise up through it "And here you have it! Four new members to the Roster!" Blurted the speaker from inside the Sandbag, it now had a dark blue burn mark on the bottom left side of it, probably due to Lucario's aura-filled kick. "That is it for now, you shall be informed i- _***FZZZT***_ -ays in advance of the next major announcement where we will be announcing some more information on th- _***FZZZZZT* **_ -iving"

The audience all wore a bewildered look; most of them leaned forward, thinking that the lost information would be repeated, it wasn't.

"The new roster members were vaguely informed of where they shall be residing temporarily and the appropriate rooms have been re-arranged while you were all here, I hope that you and your new opponent can become friends. However, in order to move things in place for another guest, most of your things have been put in the inaccessible storage area" said the Speaker-bag "I'm ver- _***FZzZzT* **_-is, _Please understand"_ it pleaded sarcastically, harboring a scowl from the entire existing Roster.

A loud clang was heard from beneath the stage and again, the trap-door opened, dropping the Sandbag out of view. Everyone in the seats got up and began to proceed out of the auditorium, leaving the four up on stage confused, they decided that they were heading back to their rooms to check for the 'damage' and decided to head off there to meet their new room mates.


	3. Living with Animals

Living with Animals

'_Phew!' _She sighed, '_I'm really glad that the meeting there is done, even though it wasn't really a 'meeting' per-se, but she's still glad it's over' _She thought to herself _'I am still rather disappointed that I didn't even receive as much applause as the little kid in the red shirt there, but at least they didn't boo me or laugh or anything. I doubt they even know what title I'm from…'_

Leaving the auditorium behind everyone else there, slowed by her doubtful thoughts, was the Wii Fit Trainer. As she exits the small auditorium through the large, red doors they slammed closed behind her by themselves, causing her to jump and look back at them as they… _disappeared?_

Someone was behind her, laughing "Yeah, the doors in this room here only appear when you need to head to a certain location, like a battle match or the meeting auditorium. They're sort of in their own little universe"

The Fitness Trainer turned around to see a tall woman, taller than her, standing before her in a skin-tight, blue jump suit.

"Hello there, my name is Samus" she said, reaching out her hand towards the Trainer.

"H-hello, Samus, I am the Wii-Fit Trainer, you may know me from one of the Wii-Fitness Titles?" she asked, Samus sort-of cringed as she tried to recall if she'd ever heard of that before or, more likely, un-aware of what that even was "B-but you can just c-call me Taylor" she replied, awkwardly grasping Samus' hand into a hand-shake.

Samus smiled weakly "It's…nice to meet you, Taylor, but I _must_ get going. I have to check and see what that crazy person did to my room, bye!" Samus said, giving a slight nod before quickly turning around and rushing down the hall.

'_Well, that could have gone way better' _Taylor thought her herself_ 'Maybe next time I should try and avoid mentioning the Wii-Fit console titles… I doubt anyone's ever heard of it or me…' _she sulked internally as she continued down the rather-short hall, turning right down the corridor.  
She dug into her right pocket and pulled out a small note that had a crude map of the complex drawn on it in what looked like crayon _"_What was it again? Oh, okay, I'm right… here!_" _She said aloud as she mentally placing a finger on a small four-way hall intersection. She looked too her right, where she could see several brown, wooden boxes, some empty with the bottoms removed and some of them filled with some military-esc looking devices such as… **grenades and C4?**  
**'Nope'**  
She turned around and darted down the hall that was behind her, passing a room that had a symbol of a large, red sword across the door and wall and another room looked like it was a half-blue, half default-grey coloured room that still looked like it was a work in progress. It had a blue gear symbol on the door and in place of where a door knob should be was a little round in-dent that looked like it was supposed to be turned on by some sort of spherical battery.

"It can't be far now" She said aloud, peering back at the map in her hand "Right, it's the next room up ahead!"

She came upon a room that had a very large, red, burning phoenix crest plastered over almost the entire wall and door. _'Someone sure likes to show-off'_ she thought to herself as she knocked on the door.

"Its open…" replied the original room owner from behind the closed door, he didn't sound like a very pleasant person…

She nodded to herself and gently turned the doorknob, pushing the door open into a rather medium-sized room that was painted a deep dark-blue. Being so dimly lit, she was barely able to make out the creature sitting on the bed… it looked like some sort of bird? She could see it looking up from the book it was reading for a brief moment from under the very dim lamp-light that was on the small end-table next to the bed to stare her down for a moment, it sighed before looking back at the book and resuming reading.

"E-excuse me, I think this is the room I was assigned to stay in" Taylor asked, hesitantly walking into the room, gently closing the door behind her.

It looked up from the book again. "You stuff is over there" it said, pointing with its hand? Wing? Over towards the left of the room, where a light blue sleeping bag, two backpacks, white Wii-Fit training pad and rolled up yoga mat resided. She walked over to it and kneeled down on the sleeping bag, rifling through one of the backpacks, and taking out a fitness manual to look-over.

After about twenty minutes of silence and reading, the avian tossed his book onto the floor, startling Taylor and causing her to drop her manual. The bird walked over towards her.

It scowled. "Since we'll be living in the same room together for a while, there's going to be a couple of rules. One, no touching my stuff, two, keep your stuff away from my stuff, three, whatever I say goes, got it?"

Taylor just sat there, not quite sure how to react to such rude and random behavior from this person she didn't even know, maybe this wasn't really a good idea after all…

The avian could see the concern on her face, he kneeled down and crossed his arms "I didn't mean to scare you, but I just need to make sure" he said.

"A-alright, I won't even think about t-touching anything of yours"

"Thank you. My name is Falco, by the way"

Taylor was half-expecting him to extend out his arm into a hand shake, but he doesn't really have a hand, as she just noticed. She just nodded "I am the Wii-Fit Trainer, but my actual name is Taylor, it's nice to meet you, Falco" she said, trying her best to smile.

Falco just got up and went back over to the floor where he tossed his book, picking it up and putting it away while picking another book to read.  
Just as Taylor was about to pick up the manual she had dropped, a strange knock at the door was heard, Falco put his book down and rushed to the door to open it.

"There you are, Fox!" Falco said cheerfully "You're late" he said, as equally un-cheerfully as he had just said cheerfully.

"Well, I had to check and see if they re-arranged my room… like they did to yours" Said the Fox, looking over at the Woman on the floor, Taylor. "Anyway, let's go"

The door slammed behind them as they left, Leaving Taylor alone in the room. "They could have at least said bye, or _hello_" she growled, standing up from the sleeping bag and grabbing her yoga mat, unrolling it and placing it on the floor. 'at least now I can exorcise in peace… even though Falco wasn't that noisy in the first place…'  
After about five to six minutes of doing various yoga poses, Taylor decided that she should do something else, but what? She rolled up her yoga mat and placed it next to the bookshelf that was near her sleeping bag. 'Maybe I should read a book to keep my mind healthy as well!' she thought as she stooped down to go through her bags.  
"I didn't get my books!" she whined to herself. Sighing, she thought 'Maybe I could read one of Falco's books…' before remembering what he said before, but, it's just a book, right? 'I'm sure he won't mind'

She got up and began to look over the books in the book shelf, scanning over the titles of some of the books there. She saw several books about various anthropomorphic avians, creatures and such in place of the 'normal' types of books you would see, although most of them weren't as 'educational' as they were just for an entertaining book to read. Really, the only few books she seen that would be remotely education would be the ones about Piloting, Shooting Skills, and a Building manual for Book Shelf.  
She pulled out a couple of the books that looked interesting and skimmed over the title and the back-cover.

'Huh? There's a couple books behind this one' she thought, reaching back for it.

She was interrupted, again, by a loud knocking at the door. She placed the book back quickly and walked over to open it.

"Falco! You got 'a hel- wait, you're not Falco" said the man who looked a lot like a Wolf. "You must be that new person huh?" he said.

"Y-yeah, Falco went out with, uh, Fox" she said, as soon as she said 'Fox' the Wolf's face went from confusion to a sinister smirk.

"Hah, he 'went out' with him, huh?" said the Wolf, snickering a bit

"Yeah, they went somewhere, I don't know where"

"Whatever, I'll go to Fox's room and see"

***Slam***

Again, the door was slammed in her face for the third time today. _'All the people here aren't very nice; I'm really starting to doubt that this was a good idea… I guess I'll just have to deal with it, I made a commitment'_

She walked back over too her sleeping bag and lay down, covering herself with it, cupping her hands behind her head to relax, within a couple minutes she fell asleep.


	4. Wordless

Wordless

This part isn't really 'part' of the real story.

* * *

'_This looks like the place'_ he thought to himself _'Just one room past the freezing cold room and across from the room emanating darkness… it's needless to say that this is far less welcoming than when I first arrived in the town… anyway, I guess it's time to see who I'm sharing a room with!'_

_I opened the door to a nice, light green room that had some pretty nice-looking water designs on them as well, like the shores washing up upon a grassy patch of land, there's a person there who's outfit looks to match the same colour of the walls, I didn't even see him at first. Oh! It looks like I may have startled him too.  
I walked over and smiled at him, he seemed to lighten up as he smiled back so I handed him a note I had in my pocket telling him that I'd be staying in the same room as him for a while. He just smiled and nodded, then looked around the room, confused, probably wondering why my stuff wasn't already here_

_It's times like this that I'm glad that I can keep so many things in my pocket no matter what size! I pulled out my small bed and placed it down adjacent to his and began to place my other things, my nightstand, dresser, and a small photo that I had of my good friend and ex-mayoral secretary, Isabelle._

_Turning around I noticed that the person in the green was huddling in the corner in fear! 'Why ever would he do that? Has he not seen a person pull an entire bed out of their pocket before? I can't imagine what type of sheltered life he grew up I'But anyway, I jumped up on my bed and pulled out my mobile gaming device to play._

* * *

'_My room doesn't look changed at all, so I must not be getting one of the new members! That's good, I don't want that creepy Sand-bag person to lock all my stuff awa-'_

Startled by the sudden opening of the door, (Toon) Link slowly turned around to see who it was. _'One of the new fighters?! Maybe he's just lost… but he seems friendly enough, he's a bit shorter than I am, if he gives me trouble I can take him out!'_

_The little guy in the red shirt hands me a note, it says 'Hello, my name is Oliver and I have been designated to reside within your room until further notice. (For T. Link)' I smiled half-heartedly, I'm not very happy about being called Toon Link, darn that alternate universe me! Stealing my thunder and forcing me to be re-named.  
Huh, he's digging in his pocket again, wonder- WOAH, WAIT, WHAT?! DID HE JUST PULL AN ENTIRE BED OUT OF HIS POCKET WHAT SORT OF GANON-WORSHIPING DARK MAGIC IS THIS?_

* * *

They're both mute, probably not the best combination...


End file.
